changer
by ayumi16
Summary: sasuke se fait blesser en mission pour proteger naruto. celuici s'inquiete. sasuke agit bizarement. shonenai leger sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

autatrice: bah moi...ayumi16

disclaimer: aucun des persos sont à moi! oooouuuiinn! remarque ils auraient beaucoup à craindre avec mon esprit tordu...

note: c'est ma toute première fic alors soyez gentils mais ne prenez pas pitié non plus j'attends quand même des conseils constructifs. arigato gozaimasu!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**changer**_

c'est au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il se réveilla. Tout tournait autour de lui, peut être un contre coup de la douleur qui lui lacerait les jambes. Il avait été bléssé quelques jours auparavant, en mission, et tout ça pour sauver son coéquipier qui avait des problèmes avec ses adversaires. Lui, avait fini de « s'occuper » des siens. il s'était approché de son coéquipier et sans qu'il puisse réagir se pris une pluie de kunais dans les jambes. pourtant malgré sa blessure il se releva et alla porter secours à son coéquipier plus que mal en point. La fin du combat se déroula très vite et avant que leurs adversaires ne comprennent ce qu'ils leur arrivaient ils étaient ficelés au tronc d'un arbre sans possibilité de fuite. Sasuke ayant bien pris le temps de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas du les attaquer et que quand on le blessait il le rendait.

heu...sasuke-kun...

la voix de naruto le sortis de sa contemplation du plafond qu'il fixait sans ciller. Il croyait que celui-ci dormait et n'avait pas voulut le réveiller, alors il était resté là sans bouger.

Un grognement se fit entendre signe que sasuke était réveillé. Sasuke n'avait jamais été proche de personne depuis la tragédie survenue dans sa famille quand il était petit. Maintenant il avait 17 ans, tout cela était loin, mais il en voulait toujours à son frère qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu tuer. Son envie de tuer son frère ayant pris le dessus sur n'importe quel sentiment il avait tout abandonner pour rejoindre orochimaru et gagner en puissance. Ce long séjour à ses côtés lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Certes il avait de la puissance mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose il l'avait retrouvé en la personne de naruto. Réalisant alors que ce qui lui manquait était en fait un soutient, une personne sur laquelle il puisse se reposer quand il avait des problèmes. Ce fut très dur pour lui de se l'avouer mais il tenait au blond plus qu'a n'importe qui mais était ce simplement de l'amitié?

sasuke-kun?

quoi encore?

Naruto avait le chic de lui taper sur les nerfs quand il le voulait mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence à ses côtés, de son sourire et de son amitié.

ne, sasuke-kun?

si tu veux rien me dire alors me dérange pas! Usuratonkachi!

hey! Je voulais juste savoir si tu te sentais bien!

non mais t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile! Tu vois bien que je suis blessé! Comment je pourrais aller bien?

c'est pas de ça que je parle!

alors explique toi baka!

bah...heu... en fait tu... tu pleures depuis tout à l'heure alors...

Sasuke porta ses mains à son visage et sentit ses larmes couler sur ses doigts. Depuis quand il pleurait lui? on ne me tue pas... pas tuer , du calme, on attend la suite siouplait mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi il était dans cet état? C'était autant de question sans réponses que sasuke se posait. Tout à ses réflexions il n'avait pas vu naruto s'approcher de lui et c'est au moment où celui-ci le pris dans ses bras qu'il le remarqua.

qu'est ce que tu fout? Teme! Lâches moi tout de suite!

Le problème c'est que naruto n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et apparemment celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas l'écouter.

tu vas me lâcher oui!

pas question! Pas tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de pleurer! Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux si tu te calmes pas je ne te lâche pas!

C'était la meilleure! Naruto ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pourtant malgré des réticences il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir petit à petit et finalement il craqua. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et il se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Naruto surpris le lâcha pour le regarder mais cela ne dura que quelques seconde sasuke ayant décidé de s'agripper à son t-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de resserrer son étreinte autour des épaules du brun pour le consoler du mieux qu'il pu. Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes et sasuke ne se calmait toujours pas. Naruto commença vraiment à s'inquiéter quand sasuke lui murmura quelque chose d'inaudible mais qu'il devina important pour le brun en larme.

sasuke-kun... ça va aller, t'en fait pas on va te soigner...

c'est...pas ça ... baka! C'est pas mes... jambes. C'est ... mon...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tellement les sanglots et les tremblements agitaient son corps. Naruto resserra sa prise sur les épaules de sasuke pour contenir ses tremblements et le rassurer. Celui-ci commença à se calmer. Les larmes coulaient toujours mais les tremblements disparaissaient. Naruto desserra sa prise sur sasuke pour le laisser respirer calmement.

C'est à ce moment que l'impensable se produisit. Sasuke levait lentement la tête regardant de ses yeux noyés sous ses larmes ceux de naruto. Il essayait de dire quelque chose mais les sons ne voulaient pas sortir. Il s'agrippait toujours au t-shirt de naruto mais cette fois ci plus haut, au niveau des épaules. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui passait par la tête de son ami mais une chose était sûr celui ci avait un problème. Mais perdu dans ses réflexions naruto ne vit pas sasuke s'approcher, il n'entendit qu'un murmure.

naruto, ne me laisse pas ,j'ai besoin de toi... je t'aime.

Ce murmure réveilla naruto au moment ou les lèvres de sasuke scellaient les siennes. Le choc du baiser passé il ferma les yeux. La vue de son ami devenu amant en pleure lui était insupportable. il aurait tout fait pour arrêter les larmes qu'il sentaient couler sur son visage. Son ami lui était trop précieux pour qu'il le laisse dans cet état. Il sentit sasuke se retirer de ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le convainc qu'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant de partager ce moment avec sasuke. Jamais il n'aurait penser à une déclaration de la part de son ami.

Les minutes passaient et aucun mot ne s'échappaient de leurs bouches pourtant ils en mourraient d'envie. Ce fut sasuke qui rompit le silence.

je suis... désolé... j'aurais pas du ...

il recommençait a pleurer mais cette fois ci de tristesse. Il venait d'avouer ce que jamais il n'aurait du dire. Il se sentait honteux et misérable. Il n'osait plus regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux ce que pourtant il faisait avec assurance avant. Jamais il n'aurait du le faire. Jamais. Mais maintenant le mal était fait. Naruto lui en voulait sûrement d'avoir osé l'embrasser comme ça. Ça ne se faisait pas même entre amis.

sasuke-kun...

pourquoi... avoir fait ça?

mais répond merde!

je...je sais pas! Lâcha t-il d'un coup.

La réponse tomba nette. Naruto qui s'était levé en tomba à la renverse. Il ne savait pas! Il ne savait pas!

mais tu te prends pour qui! On embrasse pas les gens sans savoir pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin? T'es malade?

non je suis pas malade baka! ...enfin pas dans le sens médical du terme.

ça veut dire quoi ça pas dans le sens médical?!

ça veut dire que je suis pas malade du corps mais du coeur baka!

arrêtes de m'insulter teme!...et puis comment ça malade du coeur? Ça veut rien dire!

La discution était de plus en plus animée et aucun des deux ne prennait l'avantage. Plus le temps passait plus les insultes se faisaient blessantes et mèchantes. Pourtant là n'était pas leur intention au contraire. Peut être essayaient t-il de se prouver reciproquement que malgré ce qu'il s'était passé leur relation n'avait pas changée. Mais là encore le coeur n'y était pas. Ils avaient beau s'insulter de tout les mots qu'ils trouvaient quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était plus comme avant.

Ils avaient changés...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

si une suite vous tente dites le!


	2. Chapter 2

autatrice: bah moi...ayumi16

disclaimer: aucun des persos sont à moi! oooouuuiinn! remarque ils auraient beaucoup à craindre avec mon esprit tordu...

**_note_**: excusez moi pour le temps qu'écrire ce chapitre m'a pris mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment faire la fin puisque à l'origine il ne devait y avoir qu'un chapitre ( celui que vous avez lu ). j'espère que ce chapitre comblera votre besoin de suite mais sachez qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre suite que celle là et il faudra vous en contenter. Merci de votre compréhension.

_**flash back**_

_« Ils avaient beau s'insulter de tout les mots qu'ils trouvaient quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était plus comme avant._

_Ils avaient changés... »_

le temps passait très lentement et le silence régnait dans la cabane. Tout autour d'eux était silencieux mais ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre une équipe de secours.

L'équipe en question était composée de leurs amis qui s'inquiétaient, autrement dit : kiba, shikamaru, shino même si on se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, neji, lee et kakashi sensei. L'équipe était en route depuis pas mal de temps et quand ils retrouvèrent les deux comparses ils ne purent s'empêcher de leur balancer un sermon en pleine figure. Sermon qui fut bien sûr accueilli avec toutes les excuses du monde possible pour naruto et un regard noir de sasuke.

« qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'envoyer un clone avec le rapport de mission et nous dire de pas venir vous chercher? Vous êtes malade? »

kiba avait beau s'énerver rien ne sortait de la bouche des deux fautifs. il remarqua alors les blessures de sasuke et la position dans laquelle était les deux amis. Sasuke était appuyé de tout son poids sur naruto qui le tenait par les épaules pour le maintenir en place.

« sasuke...t'es blessé? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis? »

personne ne pipait mot mais le silence en disait plus long que les grands discours. Quand toute la petite troupe se fut occupé de tout les préparatifs pour partir naruto pris sasuke sur son dos et ils entamèrent le retour à konoha. Tout se passa bien et au grand étonnement de tout le monde sasuke ne broncha quant à sa position et s'endormit sur le dos de son ami. étonnement aussi puisque naruto ne faisait pas un bruit et avançait le plus délicatement possible.

À konoha ils se séparèrent et naruto dit au autres d'avertir tsunade de leur arrivée et qu'ils seraient chez lui si tsunade voulait voir les blessures de sasuke. Là il partit avec sasuke sur son dos vers son appartement. Il déposa son précieux paquet sur son lit et le regarda. Chose rare, sasuke souriait dans son sommeil et naruto se doutait de ce à quoi il devait rêver.

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était approché très près du visage de son ami et quand il tilta ce qu'il faisait il était trop tard. Il embrassait sasuke et la saveur douce de ses lèvres lui donnèrent le tournis. Il ne compris pas trop pourquoi jusqu'à ce que des mots franchissent ses lèvres dans un souffle.

« je t'aime... »

il lui fallut un certain temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et la proximité de son ami ne l'arrangeait pas. Ami qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller.

« naruto...qu'est ce que tu fais? »

naruto le regarda et l'interrogea du regard. Sasuke qui vit que son ami n'avait pas comprit là où il voulait en venir posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres tout en rougissant. Naruto compris que sasuke était réveillé depuis le début et rougit à son tour. Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Changer n'est pas toujours mauvais. En tout cas c'était la pensée de deux amis devenus amants et que rien ne pourrait jamais séparé.

Désolé ce chapitre est court mais il résume bien la fin que je voulait donner à cette histoire. Finalement tout est bien qui finit bien et nos amoureux sont tranquillement enlacés.


End file.
